Dog Man Spotted at Local House of Ramen
by Former Queen of Hearts
Summary: Kagome turns her back on everyone for one second and WHAMMO! Everyone goes into her time, including Naraku. What happens when she's searching for them and she finds a newspaper with a few interesting articles?


Disclaimer: InuYasha and all of its characters do not belong to me. For I am a fic authoress. And fic authoresses write stories about these characters, and do not own them. Unless of course, there are some true authors out there writing fics. Then we'd all be doomed.  
  
Queen of Hearts: You never know what will happen when you're trying to think up names for a newspaper. And just to let you know, this fic is nothing like any other "Oh my god, we were brought to the modern time and we can't get back to feudal Japan!" plot. I think it's pretty different. And just because I love the InuYasha group so much, I'm going to cut the crap and give you the fic right away for once.  
  
She had asked for it. Not only had she asked, she had begged and pleaded for it. She practically had, "Please, hop into the well and pay a visit to my time," written all over her face.  
  
Well, this is only a figure of speech. But it doesn't matter. Kagome had brought a bunch of little goodies from her time to the past, and somehow the entire feudal Japan gang got their hand (and claws) on them. Now, they had decided that they wanted to go and find some more stuff.  
  
So, they all jumped down the well and had landed in Kagome's time. They would include InuYasha, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Sesshomaru, Naraku, and Kaede. Woohoo, the gang's all here.  
  
Anyhoo, Kagome found out immediately considering there were footprints all around the well that did not belong to her.  
  
As you probably figured, she returned home and searched frantically for all of them.  
  
And you know what? She couldn't find them.  
  
She'd searched high and low, through dark alleys and through sunny parks. She'd even conveniently dropped by the salon to look and in not finding them there got her nails done.  
  
Eventually she gave up and sat down on a bench that appeared out of nowhere. Sitting there, sighing, with her head in her hands, a wind started to pick up. No, not the kind of gentle breeze that suddenly picks up and flips girl's skirts. The kind that makes cows stop in their tracks and get swirled around in a tornado. The kind that blows airplanes off course. The kind that lifts newspapers and smacks them in your face.  
  
Kagome didn't realize that this wind had picked up. So, she naturally just sat there like any normal anime character while people ran around screaming things like, "AHHHH!!!!!! IT'S COMING RIGHT AT ME!" and, "OH MY GOD WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!"  
  
Until the moment that very newspaper I was talking about came and whapped her in the face.  
  
"What the fu..." Kagome was about to swear when she saw the headline on the paper.  
  
"DOG-MAN SPOTTED IN LOCAL HOUSE OF RAMEN" It said in big letters. Curiosity lasooed and hog tied, she read this peculiar article.  
  
DOG-MAN SPOTTED IN LOCAL HOUSE OF RAMEN by Anzu Mazaki  
  
Earlier this morning, people were enjoying their lunch of chicken and mushroom flavored ramen when all of a sudden a man with long white hair and dog ears crashed through the window of the International House of Ramen.  
  
This situation turned out to be a stick-up, as of later on when the strange man pointed a banana at the cashier and demanded all the noodles in the restaurant.  
  
Seeing the insanity in the dog-man's eyes, the cashier gave into his demands and handed over all of the ramen.  
  
Later on, the criminal had taken off after using the facilities (it is not known what he used the facilities for) and headed down Main Street.  
  
Fortunately, the police were able to catch up with the thief and retrieved the stolen noodles.  
  
"We deal with nuts like these everyday." Said Chief of police Kenshin Himuura after trying to remove the man's dog ears.  
  
Little is known about this dog man, but he has said that it is all the fault of a girl named Kagome (last name unknown) that he stolen the ramen.  
  
Kagome blinked a few times and sighed. At least she knew where InuYasha had gotten too. She decided to skim through the paper in case there were articles on anyone else.  
  
"PERVERT MAN CLAIMING TO BE MONK STUMBLES INTO BAR" Stared at her. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
PERVERT MAN CLAIMING TO BE MONK STUMBLES INTO BAR by Keitaro Urashima  
  
At exactly midnight of last night, a man wearing the garments of a monk stumbled into a local bar/strip club.  
  
The bartender gladly offered him a few drinks, and after downing a few the man moved over to the stripper's runway.  
  
As you may guess, many men were seated next to the runway. Somehow, the so- called "monk" was able to find a decent seat.  
  
As the strippers made their way down, the man started a riot by drunkenly climbing up on the runway and asking each of the women to bear his child.  
  
After the owner of the bar found out the man had no money to pay for the drinks and show, he had the man thrown into jail to pay off his debts.  
  
The man later commented one thing to reporters, "Kagome is the one to blame for this. It's all her fault for showing me what sake tasted like."  
  
Kagome read no farther. She couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
As she flipped through the pages, she came to the sports section. Looking down through the articles about how the scores for every big game turned out and how bad each team sucked. Then, her eyes opened wide. There was a picture of Sango, kicking a speeding soccer ball. Sango, slam-dunking a basketball through a net. Sango, chasing a wild turkey. And Sango, going to the hospital with incredible injuries.  
  
The article read, "INCREDIBLE WOMAN ATHLETE HOSPITALIZED WITH TRAUMATIC INJURIES."  
  
Kagome winced. She knew what she had to do, which was to read the article, but she knew what it was going to say about her.  
  
INCREDIBLE WOMAN ATHLETE HOSPITALIZED WITH TRAUMATIC INJURIES by Hideki Motosuwa  
  
Sango (last name unknown) was one of the greatest over-night athletes our country has ever witnessed. But because of terrible injuries to her body she will no longer be able to play any more sports.  
  
"Sh-She was the greatest person I ever knew. And if you're reading this, Sango...I LOVE YOU!" Cried soccer team member Allen Schezar through tears.  
  
After her discovery yesterday, she was hired onto the national soccer, basketball, football, lacrosse, polo, volleyball, cricket, baseball, badmitten, horseback riding, shot-put, tennis, fencing, and even ping pong teams. She helped the teams win every game she played in the last 24 hours.  
  
But earlier today, she was taken to the hospital after getting an extreme papercut on her left index finger when she signed and handed over her sports contract.  
  
"It's...all Kagome's fault for letting me kick around a small soccer ball." She was able to mutter through gasps of breath at the clinic.  
  
Whoever this Kagome is, she will most certainly be in trouble with the law after being the cause of our hero's troubles.  
  
Kagome stared at the page blankly. She knew it would say something about her.  
  
She looked on and on in the paper for something, but didn't come across anything until she reached the funnies. And there, just below the ever- popular Garfield, was a comic called "THE LIFE OF A KITSUNE."  
  
Kagome read the name of the author. It said simply "Shippo. Dedicated to Kagome." She stared at it a long time and figured she'd seen enough and didn't need to go so far as to read Shippo's twisted humor.  
  
She kept skimming until she found the section "Community Service." Sitting in the middle of the page was a picture with nearly equal force as the wind that whapped Kagome in the face with the paper.  
  
Naraku and Kaede were waltzing.  
  
Through eyes wide as dinner plates Kagome read this new and unheard of article.  
  
SENIOR CITIZENS ENJOY VISIT FROM FOREIGNERS by Rath Illuser  
  
Yesterday the senior citizens at Geezer Road nursing home enjoyed a visit from a couple of foreign community service volunteers.  
  
The two volunteers taught the citizens many different dance moves as well as a few crafts.  
  
Strangely enough the two people never gave their names. Although they both appeared as senior citizens themselves, they were not registered in any other nursing home.  
  
It is remembered that the two said that if it wasn't for someone named Kagome, they would have been able to get there sooner. It's too bad that this Kagome had to get in their way.  
  
It is a wonderful when a pair of angels come down to care for our loved ones.  
  
Kagome nearly fainted from laughter. Kaede and Naraku, ANGELS?! It was just too much. Especially when one of those two just so happened to be her worst enemy ever.  
  
As she laughed the wind picked up again and blew the paper away. Far away. So far, even the farthest corners of the Earth could touch it. Right.  
  
So she decided that she wouldn't search for it considering her sides hurt. She got up and headed downtown to the salon again to get her hair done.  
  
As she walked in the door greeting the empoyees as usual, she noticed a woman with long white hair being scrubbed in a sink with limes over her eyes.  
  
As Kagome neared thwe woman, she noticed a very large poofy thing sitting on a chair. She recognized this giant poofy thing. She had seen it too many times to forget it.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Kagome muttered to herself.  
  
The now supposed woman was now reading a copy of the very newspaper that Kagome had picked up. "I can't believe he would actually go to all the trouble of stealing ramen."  
  
Kagome turned around and faced the now-known-as-man with a scared expression on her face.  
  
"Oh, hey Kagome. You get your hair done here too?"  
  
Queen of Hearts: huggles Sesshomaru Sorry, Sesshy-sama. I just had to have you in there somewhere.  
  
Sesshomaru: still being huggled That was humiliating.  
  
InuYasha: eating the stiolen noodles with broken handcuffs around his wrists Whatver. *gobble, snarf, munch*  
  
Shippo: Why didn't you read my comic?  
  
Kagome: Because it was about a fox.  
  
Shippo: ...So?  
  
Miroku: I never did that.  
  
Sango: You were drunk.  
  
Miroku: Oh yeah...  
  
Kagome: So, Sango. How's your injury?  
  
Sango: *pouts* It's okay now. But I'll never hold a golf club again!  
  
Kagome: Right.  
  
Queen of Hearts: Thank you to Kenshin Himuura, Hideki Motosuwa, Keitaro Urashima, Tea, and our favorite Rath.  
  
Rath, Tea, Keitaro, Hideki, and Kenshin: -_-; You owe us big.  
  
Queen of Hearts: I know. huggles Kenshin while holding onto Sesshy I'll find a way to write good fic for each of your shows.  
  
Rath, Tea, Keitaro, and Hideki: O_O NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! head for the hills  
  
Kenshin: You should let go of me now, you should.  
  
Queen of Hearts: Sorry, cutie. But I'm gonna hold onto you for a while.  
  
Kenshin: Wonderful.  
  
InuYasha: *munch, snarf, gobble* So, please review! 


End file.
